Elektra in the Carribean
by jannbusa
Summary: This is a story about what pirates of the carribean would have been like if Elektra was in it. I think this is my favorite story so far please r
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that is crossing over Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and some 3 and Elektra

This is a story that is crossing over Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and some 3 and Elektra.

If you like the story then review it and I'll add a second chapter.

Elektra ran threw the sand on a beach in her bright red bikini. The bikini was lacey as she was carrying her flip flops in one hand with her psias in the other. She raced threw the sand jumping over people and blankets. Bullseye raced threw the corner behind her as he threw his arms out as ninja stars flowed threw the air! His dark black coat and pants shined in the sunlight! Elektra saw the ninja stars as she jumped into the air doing an ariel! The ninja stars dug into the sand right where she was! She landed swiftly on her feet as she kept running!

Elektra did not want to get killed again. But up the beach there was Abby and her dad on the beach. Abby was in a yellow bikini as she looked out to the water, she was about year older and now had a now flawless body. Her dad was in a swim suite too staring out into the water. Suddenly she heard quick foot prints crunching into the sand. She also saw the bright red bikini from the corner of her eye. She quickly looked to her side as she then saw Elektra race past her.

"Elektra!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet racing after her. Bullseye then turned the corner too as he threw more ninja stars not stopping his jolt. The ninja star raced past Abby as it sliced into the side of her arm! "Oww!" She gasped as she sunk to the ground.

Elektra heard her familiar face as she quickly stopped running and looked back at her. "Abby!" Elektra yelled as she ducked to the ground reaching for her as a ninja star flew over her head! She felt the breeze as she freaked out looking ahead of Abby seeing Bullseye! "Come on." Elektra told as she grabbed Abby's shoulder pulling her to her feet as she started to run away! Abby followed in pain. They both raced threw the beach as they turned a corner starting to race into a weedy plain racing up a hill! The weeds scratched into the bare feet and there legs as they raced up the hill as Bulllseye started to race up the hill. The hill looked a lot like the hill Elizabeth was walking on at the end of the 3rd Caribbean. Elektra and Abby kept running.

Abby's dad looked around barely noticing that she was gone. "Abby?" He asked to the air looking around.

Elektra and Abby ran up the hill running to an abandoned mansion, it was Elizabeth's old one untouched for years. She ran up to the giant front doors as she threw her flip flops down as she chucked her psai into the air catching it in her other hand as she jumped into the air swiping down as the door was sliced open falling to the ground! She ran into the house racing up the stairs as Abby followed! Suddenly ninja stars slashed into the steps by Abby's foot! She jumped as she looked behind her seeing Bullseye! He reached into his pocket grabbing two daggers as he raised his hand! Abby quickly jumped of the side of the stairs running into a hall as Bullseye ran down the hall after!

Abby had her bracelet wrapped around her arms as she swiped it out wrapping it around a vase as she threw it to the ground! Ashes sprayed out of the vase as Bullseye almost tripped over the ashes! Abby quickly turned a corner opening a door hiding in the kitchen.

Elektra ran into a room as she looked behind her barely noticing Abby and Bullseye where both gone! "Shit." She gasped as she smacked her forehead. She then closed her eyes as she did kimiguri. She saw something that was giant crash threw the wall as Elektra jumped onto it as she then jumped off dodging a ninja star as she then heard Abby scream! Outside of her though she heard a heart beet! She opened her eyes holding out her psai to where she heard it.

She didn't see anybody as she only saw a chest laying on the bed. In mostly curiosity and want to know what was making the heart beat she spun her psai in her hands as she then swiped across swiping the chest open! Suddenly she glanced inside seeing a heart! She jumped back in fear still seeing the heart, beat!

Suddenly outside on the beach a ship waved out of the water! It had Will Turner a board he was still the captain. He waved his hand out pointing at the house as suddenly a new Kraken jumped out of the water! It was giant in size and it learned how to use it's tentacles as legs slashing across the valley!

Abby spun pans in her hand as Bullseye jumped threw the doors as she smacked the pan into his face as he stepped back out of the door in pain! Abby then jumped threw the door as she punched one of the pans forward as Bullseye quickly grabbed it! He threw it to the wall forcing Abby to do the same. Abby hit the wall as she then looked to her side as she quickly jumped back dodging a dagger that dug into the wall. Abby then stepped to the middle of the hall as she kicked Bullseye's face! Bullseye stepped back in pain as he then took out three ninja stars twisting them around in his hands! Suddenly the ground started to shake!

Elektra looked out the window as she saw the kraken slash threw the fields right outside! She grabbed the heart putting both psai's back into her one hand! She then felt the heart beat witch shook her as suddenly a tentacle was slashed threw the window as Elektra did an ariel landing in the hall way! Suddenly another tentacle crashed threw the ground as it smacked Elektra away as she let go of the heart landing on the floor! Suddenly the tentacles striked for her as she did a back bend jumping away barely dodging! She landed square on her feet as she saw the tentacle start to grab the heart with the sticky part! Elektra pulled out her psai's as she ran for it!

Abby punched one of the pans forward as Bullseye quickly grabbed it as a tentacle shot threw the front door wrapping around Bullseye! Bullseye quickly pulled out a dagger slicing threw the tentacle! The tentacle hit the ground as Abby started out in a jolt down the hall away from the Kraken as Bullseye followed after his target! Abby turned a corner at the end of the hall as a tentacle shot out of the wall slashing a wooden wall away! Abby jumped back wiping her arms over her head! Bullseye then turned a corner as he threw out ninja stars!

Abby saw the ninja stars coming as she jumped over the tentacle as another jumped into the hallway! Abby looked behind her as Bullseye jumped over the tentacle reaching into his jacket! Abby jumped to a wall as suddenly a tentacle shot threw it smacking her to a wall! Abby groaned in pain as she fell to the ground!

Elektra jumped over a tentacle swipe gripping the heart in one hand! A tentacle quickly reached in her grasps catching the heart back! Elektra quickly jumped into the air after it as she gripped onto the heart as the tentacle thrashed around as Elektra fell to the ground having the heart back! Suddenly Another tentacle swiped threw the bottom of the hall way throwing Elektra into a wall! Elektra hit the wall as the wall flew off of the mansion! She looked behind her seeing the ship as she then looked in front of her jumping over another tentacle as it slashed threw another hallway throwing that one away! Elektra jumped onto the wall as it flew away! She ran on top of the wall as the wall was rotated! She reached to the top as she looked behind her as a tentacle grabbed her throwing her away!

Elektra was thrown in her bikini as she landed harshly on top of the water ship! She smacked into the deck as she looked up seeing Will raise his hand up clenching a sword in his hand! He threw his arm down as Elektra slid under the swipe pulling out both psai's in both hands! She jumped to her feet as she spun the psai's in her hands! She stopped the spinning clenching them in her hands pulling her body into a fighting pose! Will just pulled his sword out of the deck getting in his own fighting pose raising an eyebrow at her bikini!

Soon the Kraken had completely destroyed the mansion as Abby was running down one of its tentacles blocking two ninja stars! She jumped off the tentacle as she landed on one under it! She looked down on Bullseye who was on the ground. She then did a back flip as Bullseye threw two more ninja stars that stabbed into the tentacle as the Kraken threw a tentacle down to were Bullseye stood. Bullseye dove forward as he rolled on the plain as he landed he jumped up for Abby in her small yellow bikini. Abby threw both pans down at him as they smacked down on him as he quickly grabbed them jumping onto the tentacle. Abby did a back flip landing away from him! He threw the pans forward as they both dug into her stomach as she flew back falling onto another moving tentacle as it threw her off. She swerved around in the air as she landed on another tentacle. She then glanced up as she jumped backwards dodging another ninja star!

if u review this story you will see Will fighting Elektra and it will be awesome!

But u have to review first.


	2. Chapter 2 the battle

Thanks for the review sorry it took forever.

Abby ran down the tentacle jumping off the end. As a ninja star flew after her but she quickly dove down dodging it. She rolled on the plain as she quickly looked up at the kraken who tried to kill Bullseye but he was to fast for it.

He then threw a dagger down at her. Abby quickly started off in her run moving as quickly as she could. Bullseye jumped off of the kraken about to hit the ground but the kraken grabbed him up again. While Abby ran towards the ship.

Will threw a swipe for Elektra but she smacked both sai's into it pushing it away. She spun around striking for his face but he stepped back with the blade nearly inches away. He then stepped forward pushing his dagger towards her but she quickly pushed down with both sai's. She then flew a high kick into his face. He stepped back leaning on the wall.

Elektra spun her sai in her hand as she threw her arm forward. Will quickly bent down as it flew over him. He than ran forward pushing the handle of the sai out of Elektra's hand. Elektra looked at it fall as she tried to grab it but Will hit her arm with the handle of her swords.

She gripped the pain in her arm as Will was about to strike. It was inches from her neck while Elektra breathed in looking at the sword getting closer to her throat. Suddenly Addy dove onto the deck tackling into will throwing the sword out of his hand. She quickly grabbed it landing on her feat as Will fell to the ground she spun around pointing the sword inches from his face. Will quickly grabbed a barrel of rum and toppled in front of her making her step back. She then swiped for him but he stomped into the side of the room throwing her onto her face.

Elektra saw the time she had and took the heart out of a bag she grabbed. She looked at it feeling it beat in her hand. Will could hear his own heart beat as he turned around looking at the heart in her hand wondering if she'd stab a knife threw it.

The kraken did the same turning around as it quickly spun its tentacles around throwing it forward hurling Bullseye out of its clutches. Bullseye rolled onto his feat looking up at the kraken. Who was rolling down the mountain heading for the ship. Bullseye jumped onto the ship with his powerful leg muscles he could get on the ship even though it was far out where it was deep and could float. But once he got on the deck he kicked into Abby's face when she barely got up.

The kraken smashed into the side of the boat as Elektra and will flew to there backs hitting her hand on the ground as she dropped the heart and it fell of the deck. She looked up at Will who didn't even glance at her just dove off the side of the ship. Elektra did an ariel of the railing on the side of the ship. The kraken wrapped its tentacles all around the deck and then with its underwater face saw that the heart was under water.

Abby and Bullseye got up to fight each other But with the Kraken trying to reach the heart that was on the opposite side of the ship made the ship suddenly start to tilt sideways. Abby slid to the ground as she grabbed a rope that was tightened to the sail. Bullseye stabbed his dagger into the deck floor holding him up straight from falling into the water.

But in the water Elektra looked around as she saw the heart that was starting to float to the top. She swam forward reaching out as far as she could as she felt the tip of her fingers touch the beating heart. Will touched it at the same time about to try and pull it away but than the kraken wrapped its tentacles around the heart. And with the power of the dead ship owner, will. And the terrifying monster, with the powerful woman who had died once before.

Suddenly everything started to go fuzzy for everyone in touch with anything the kraken will or Elektra where touching. And while they started to disappear in a white fuzz in the time period, when they where all looking for the dead man's chest. At the beginning of the huge fight on the island that changed everything while Jack, will, and James norington. James grabbed the key from Will quickly. But than will was consumed in a white fuzz and disappeared.

Elelizabeth looking at them fight got confused when jack disappeared. Than suddenly behind her. A ship fell out of the sky with the kraken on it. Will got onto the ship as Bullseye jumped off to fight Elektra. Elizabeth just screamed at her first sight of the kraken.

Jack and James stopped fighting and looked to the side seeing the huge ship with the kraken connected to it. The kraken wrapped its tentacles around the ship and spun his arm throwing it forward at Jack and James knowing James impact on the world at sea in the future.

Elizabeth screamed ducking to the ground as the ship flew over. Jack and James looked at the ship. Jack looked confused as always never seeing a ship fly as James quickly ducked to the ground. The ship got severely close as Jack widened his eyes and ducked to the ground as the ship flew over them rolling past them.

But abby did a sommersault off the ship landing swiftly in front of the two men. Jack raised an eyebrow seeing the girl confused as to her bikini that was like forbidden in this time period. Abby felt a bit weirded out, but Will jumped off the boat. He landed on his feat running forward as he swiped for Abby. Abby quickly ducked under it as it cut of a few strands of her hair.

Jack blocked Will's swipe as will looked down seeing James had the key. Will swiped for James but james blocked stepping forward stabbing forward which Will dodged by stepping to the side. He swiped James's sword as suddenly Abby wrapped her chain around Jack's wrist she spun around throwing him over her shoulder. He flew forward hitting james away. Abby than swiped for Will but will kept his attention to jack seeing that he grabbed the key from james.

"No!" He breathed as he ran forward for Jack while james tried to swipe his feat. Abby stepped forward, "Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" She shouted as she ran forward. James got up to his feat as he chased after the two.

Elektra did a back flip dodging two ninja stars while Elizabeth looked at the two very confused. The kraken raised two tentacles and he threw them down toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up and screamed but Elektra tackled her out of the way. Elektra rolled to her feat and pulled Elizabeth up and shouted, "Come on!"

"Wait!" Elezibeth grabbed the chest with Davy Jones's heart in it. Elektra grabbed on handle of the chest and the two ran forward. They raced out of the beach quickly running threw the think jungle. Bullseye didn't want his target to leave so he chased after them.

When he reached into the jungle he jumped on a tree jumping off it flying past there path throwing two ninja stars. Elektra did a quick kimiguri and she pulled Elizabeth off of the path as the ninja stars passed them stabbing into two trees.

Bullseye jumped off that tree landing on his feat throwing three more ninja stars. Elektra grabbed Elizabeth's head as she made them both duck. A ninja star stabbed into a tree Elizabeth was standing right next to seeing the ninja star.

"What's that!?" She screamed.

"Ninja stars, let's go," They both ran forward but blocking there path where pintel and ragetti stood in there path with there swords pointed out at them. Elektra and Elizabeth stepped back but bullseye was in there way there too.

Elektra and Elizabeth looked at each other with eyes that where unsure on how they would get out of this. Elektra pulled out her sai's dropping the chest. She pointed them out to the three enemy's and stood there with a most threatening glance.

While Abby, will, james, all chased Jack up to that small chapel. Will ran forward and grabbed Jack's face throwing him back onto the ground so jack hit the ground with the back of his head harshly. He threw up the key in a strange reflex. Will grabbed it with his free hand and ran up the stairs. Abby jumped over Jack while James started to but Jack tripped him.

Abby looked up seeing Will half way up the church so she grabbed the rope. She started to climb up it as she kicked off the ledge of one of the floors and did a back flip. She landed in front of will pulling her sword out. Will just looked annoyed. He slashed for her face but she ducked back than swiped for his chest but he bent forward as it flew over him. He stabbed forward as Abby grabbed the upper part of his arm.

She than grabbed the key not sure what it was but its importance she did know, she than kneed Will in the face. He Stepped back as she started to run forward but James slashed forward for her she just slapped her bead around slashing him across the face. He looked surprised she than kicked him in the stomach throwing him to the wall. Jack ran forward with his sword so Abby jumped off the ledge grabbing the rope and threw herself forward.

She straightened out her body as she slid threw the window. Jack grabbed a rope flying forward and crawled threw the window. James and Will did the same while Abby and Jack fought. Jack stabbed forward as Abby grabbed his arm but Jack grabbed the key and stepped back stabbing for her face. But Abby bent back with the blade floating over her.

Than will swiped the side of Jack's leg as Jack groaned in pain starting to fall to the ground. Abby then did a high kick into his face as he flew back crashing into the water mill thingy. He stood on the center dangling the key smiling.

And with the old rotted wood it started to roll away. James was the first to jump on and Will next and Abby last.

Elektra still held her sai's out with that intimidating look. Than she saw Bullseye start to reach into his jacket. But than an ax flew through the air and stabbed into a tree nearly inches from Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth screamed as she dropped the chest.

Elizabeth looked forward as did bullseye seeing all of davey jones minions running threw the jungle. The five stood solidly seeing the huge number of them against them. Elizabeth pulled the ax out of the tree. She threw it forward with all her strength as it stabbed into one of the minions face.

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed the chest Pintel keeping his sword while Ragetti threw his up. Elizabeth caught it and grabbed Elektra's arm. "Come on let's go!" She shouted urgently as Elektra ran back. Bullseye followed after them not any need to fight Elektra anymore.

The five ran through the jungle, running into the beach. Raghetti through the chest in the small boat grabbing an oar and spun around also spinning the oar around smacking it into one of the fish people. Raghetti than tilted it up and smashed it down so it hit a fish person in the head. While Pintel stabbed his sword into the fish man's gut.

All this while Abby, will, jack, and james where fighting in the water mill. Abby blocked a swipe by will but than will's attention went to Jack blocking a swipe and then pushing another one towards jack. Than james reached the bottom where he stood and ran forward. He pushed Abby out of the mill as he jumped up arching his back raising his sword over his head. Jack looked at him as he mouthed oh shizz and started to run up the side of the mill.

Jack looked behind him seeing James about to strike down on him so he jumped off the side of the mill rolling in the grass. James smashed into the bottom breaking some of the boards making grass peak through. He than jumped off the mill about to attack Will, but Abby wrapped her necklace around his arm forcing him to stop. He spun the sword in his fingers and sliced the necklace.

Abby stepped back watching the beads fall to the ground and looked up angry. She strikes for James while he blocks and than spins around swiping his sword for Will. Will blocked and stepped forward stabbing. James pushed the sword away with his as Will looked like his attention was on the mill still rolling away.

James was about to stab as Will quickly shouted, "Wait!! Jack still has the key!" James spun around but Abby still looked uncaring for this key. But Jack sat on the Mill blissfully carrying the key in his hand. He flew through the jungle into the ocean crashing into a lot of the fish people. It fell to the ground and Jack swiftly jumped onto his feat.

He was a bit dizzy but not more than usual so he pulled himself over the edge of the mill calm as can be. He just walked casually with the sword in his hand a shark man ran up swiping for his face. Jack just smoothly blocked and sliced his stomach. Than he saw four shark men run up to him and he got more ready to fight.

One swung for his face but he blocked spinning around swiping for his stomach. The shark fell life less. The other three stared at him noting the key in his hand. They all glance at the chest with the heart in it. They all started running for it while Jack slashed one in the back.

That one fell while the other two raced him to the chest. James looked at the two sharks and Jack who had the key. Knowing if the sharks got it he would never see that key again. He ran up smashing his sword into the two's gut. They groaned in pain as he pulled it out of there stomach and slashed into there face the two fell to the ground. One tackled into James throwing him to the ground. He rolled to his feat as the crap man started slashing for his feat.

He jumped back dodging every swipe as quick as he could. He got to the small boat on the beach. He saw the chest while the crab grabbed his legs pulling him to the ground. He screamed in fear about to die. But then Will stomped into the crab man's face. The crab fell lifeless and Will pulled James up. Everyone was at the boat as they looked at all of the fish people coming at them.

"You guys ready," Raghetti asked.

They all held out there weapons knowing with all there skills put together they might have a good chance of getting out alive. They where about to run forward but suddenly all these fish people jumped out from behind the boat and grabbed everyone by there necks.

Jack of course had already unlocked the chest but dodged being choked. They tipped the boat and the chest flew open and the heart rolled out of it. The fish man tried to swipe once more but jack ducked down and grabbed the heart and quickly held a sword up to it.

All the crew started to look nervous. "Let go of my friends." He ordered in a harsh but quiet tone. The crew members let go of them. They all stood next to jack breathing heavily and gripping there necks glad to still have them. Pintel was facing the beach with the big number of crew members that way.

He than saw the water start to have a small rumble. Than out of the water appeared the davy Jones himself with his tentacle beard moving and thrashing. He looked pissed as always. He looked at the 9 people and started to thrash in his steps. He than saw the heart in jack's hand.

He then grew furious taking out his sword and running forward. "Jack!" James shouted.

"Not now." Jack told.

Elizabeth turned around. "Jack look!" She shouted.

Jack still didn't move taking a step back. But everyone else looked behind them. Elektra grabbed Jack and spun him around so he saw Davy Jones's nearly a meter away from him. Will pushed his sword down on Davy Jones's pushing it out of his hand. So the sword hit the water with a small splash.

Jack still through himself forward tackling into Jack. Jack flew back while his sword flew out of his hands. Jack and Davey Jones hit the water. Davey Jones lifted up his claw and pulled the two pincers around Jack's neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you know!" Davey said in his Davey accent.

Jack just tried to breathe as hard as he could. He just huffed as he than saw the heart land. He pointed at the heart that was laying in the watery beach. Davey Jones took one glance seeing the sword about to fall into it.

Jack punched him in the face and than kicked his face once more. It through Jones on his back as Jack got up. Davey looked up at his heart and saw the sword fall side ways with it's blade down. It stabbed into the side of the heart. Splitting it in half.

Davey Jones suddenly stopped breathing as he looked up at the sky. And he whispered the words, "Callypso, have mercy on me," With his last breathe he spoke to the lover who had left him on that beach. But he still loved her and even in death he would look for her.

He than fell onto his back and the water flooded over his face. But he didn't close his eyes or shut his mouth because he was dead now. His mouth just welcomed the water and his gray eyes didn't feel the salt wash into them. His octopus beard slowly started to shrink and shrink. It kept going till it left Davey with a normal beard and normal skin. He was finally a person, a person who would never live again.

Elektra and Abby stepped back very confused at the new shape of this use to be terrifying man. They turned around seeing the crew members who looked very confused. Like they didn't know what to do now. They didn't care about killing the 9 survivors. What about there time. It can never be unfinished without a captain to the ship.

The 9 took this time to quickly get back onto there boat. Once on there boat they told the rest of there crew that they had killed the Davey Jones. Everyone cheered and most of all they all looked very relieved to not have to kill this sea lord.

Elizabeth turned to Elektra, Abby and Bullseye. "Who are you people?"

"We're not supposed to be here." Elektra told.

"Yes but you are." Elizabeth pointed out and than looked at there bikini's. "Come with me." She told.

Abby and Elektra followed after her and they both got into some clothes. They told Elizabeth, about who they where that Elektra was a ninja assassin and that Abby was a prodigy meant to end a war. They also told about Bullseye and than they all got confused why he hasn't tried to kill them again.

Ok so this is the second chapter I have this really great idea about the story but you guys need to review to get the next chapter.


End file.
